


The Ice Tiger in the Living Room

by RosaF7



Series: My Kind of Scene [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Discussing Kinks, Established Relationship, I tried to write a PWP and here we are, M/M, References to D/s, Some internalised shame, discussing sex, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: “Have you heard of people who get off on pretending to be pets? It's disgusting!"“Is it?”Yuri and Otabek, pet play. Set ten years post canon.Chapter 1: A Conversation





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set ten years post canon. Yuri is 25, and Otabek is 28. Yuri and Otabek are in an established relationship.

It’s a lazy Sunday morning, the only lazy morning Yuri gets all week, and Yuri is lying half atop Otabek, scrolling through his Instagram while his boyfriend reads. Otabek is engrossed in his book –some dull historical stuff that Yuri has no time for –but he traces small gentle circles on Yuri’s back. It’s an entirely pleasant way to spend the morning.

Yuri gets bored of Instagram quickly –how many gross photos did Victor and Yuri need to put up, honestly? They were still so in love it was disgusting. Checking quickly to see if Otabek can see his screen –he probably could, at an angle, but his attention is so focused on the book that Yuri doubts he will - he pulls up the website he was looking through the night before. He scrolls through it slowly, feeling his face starting to heat up.

“Otabek.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you heard of people who get off on pretending to be pets?”

“Mmm,” Otabek says, but he’s not really paying attention. He’s still full engrossed in his history book and it pisses Yuri off. How could a history book possibly be more interesting than him? Yuri pokes sharply at Otabek’s chest until he looks over at him.

“Yes?” Yuri can tell he's annoyed by the interruption, but Otabek keeps his tone neutral. He's good at that. Sometimes too good. Yuri's feelings sweep over him constantly and wildly, he feels the rush of each emotion, and it's near impossible to stop it showing in his words and his reactions. Yuri knows Otabek feels deeply too, but that he also doesn't feel the need to display every emotion. Sometimes, it's nice, because Yuri feels like he's part of a select few who gets to see more of Otabek, but other times, it's hard, because he knows that sometimes even he can't read him. 

“ _I said_ , have you heard of people who get off on pretending to be pets?” Yuri watches Otabek’s face closely for his reaction.

His expression barely changes. “Sure.”

Yuri scowls. “It’s disgusting!”

“Is it?”

“Yes. It’s totally fucked up.”

“How so?” Otabek asks.

Yuri glares at him. “It just _is_.”

“Is it really all that different to some of the things we do?” There’s still no judgement or disgust in his voice.

Yuri is still watching Otabek, but now he’s watching him closely too. Otabek puts aside his book, and turns a little to fully face Yuri. Yuri knows his face is flushed, and he hides it in the crook of Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek tightens his hold on Yuri, but stays quiet, letting Yuri gather his thoughts in the silence.

“You don’t think it’s disgusting?” Yuri finally asks, in a quiet voice. He still doesn’t lift his head.

“No,” Otabek says, placing a gentle kiss on Yuri’s head. “Not at all.”

When Yuri doesn’t respond, he continues. “I don’t think it’s so different to the things we do already. It’s just….a different way of playing with power…”

Yuri shifts slowly, to stare up at the ceiling. He still doesn’t look Otabek in the eye. He’s not sure how to formulate his next question. Yes, theoretically he can understand that pet play is not so different from the dominance and submission dynamic they already play with together sometimes, but there’s just something about it, something about the idea that makes him both ache with desire yet feel deeply ashamed.

Otabek is still holding him, and he’s returned to drawing small circles across him, this time across Yuri’s stomach. It’s soothing. Otabek doesn't make him ask the question. “I would do it,” Otabek says quietly. “If you want to.”

After a long moment, Yuri gives one brief nod.

But in the next moment, he turns and glares at his boyfriend, eyes and tone suddenly fierce. "Don't do something you're not into, just because of me." 

Otabek leans over and kisses Yuri, first on the cheek, and then gently, against his lips. He waits a moment for Yuri to respond, and when he does, he deepens the kiss. He smiles as he runs his hands through Yuri’s long blonde hair, messing it up, and then shifts, so that his body presses down on Yuri. Otabek is heavier than Yuri, and his body weight pressing down against him makes Yuri gasp. “I hadn’t thought of it before,” Otabek admits, his voice low, as he places kisses down the side of Yuri’s neck. Yuri moans, his head shifting to the side, giving him more access, wanting more of him. “But I’m thinking of it now.”

Yuri cups the back of Otabek’s head and brings him in for a messy, greedy kiss. He wants this man more than he ever thought it was possible to want someone. The question is needless now, but he still wants to hear it. “And what are you thinking?”

Otabek kisses Yuri again. Strands of Yuri’s hair are getting in the way, and he stops to brush them away. He looks down at Yuri, gazing over him, and Yuri feels caught in that stare, he _wants_ to be caught in that stare. Forever. “Firstly,” Otabek says slowly. “I’m thinking that you are beautiful, like no one else I’ve met.”

Yuri feels his flush deepen. “And secondly,” Otabek continues, and now he’s smirking. “I’m thinking that I would _very_ much enjoy having my own kitty cat.”

“Hmph,” Yuri huffs, but he’s pleased. “Don’t forgot. I might play a kitten but I’m still the Ice Tiger.”

“I'd never forgot that, Yura,” Otabek says, smiling as he pulls Yuri’s mouth back up to his.


End file.
